


Youthful Faith's Splendor

by Astro_Break



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Flash Fic, Gen, Mentioned Kaori Members, Minor Headcanons, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Takes place during !!, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Adonis and Souma walk back to the dorms together and spend some time getting to know each other better.
Relationships: Kanzaki Souma & Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 6





	Youthful Faith's Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adxnismeat as part of Enstars Secret Santa on IG. Requested characters were Adonis, Souma, Natsume, Jun, and Yuzuru. I went with Adonis and Souma.
> 
> Originally I had a drawing almost completed but my art program didn’t want to co-operate and since I can’t edit to save my life, I instead settled for a short fic. Some of my hcs snuck into the fic, but I hope that doesn’t impede the reading experience too much! Once I get my data on the art back, I’ll gift that as well, but for now please enjoy the small flash fic!
> 
> Like all my fics, this can be read as either platonic or romantic. I’m still not all that sure as to what constitutes as romantic because what the hell is love (baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me no more)
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy and safe winter season. Keep your head up, the days are slowly growing longer.

The door to Ensemble Square closed with a soft huff as a lone figure stepped out of the prestigious building. Tipping his head back, Adonis took in a deep breath of the crisp air, letting the mind-numbing cold seep into his lungs before his breath fanned out before him. With his shoulders squared, Adonis began at a brisk pace to traverse back to Starmatory Dorms, hoping to outrun the cold before it chilled him to his bones.

This was the second winter that he had weathered in Japan yet it was still as cold as ever, temperatures reaching numbers that would leave anyone back home shivering with dread. Adonis himself still was unused to just how cold it could be, his regular t-shit and jacket discarded in favour of a warmer forest greek parka that did wonders to retain his body heat. His hands were appropriately gloved and a bright red scarf courtesy of his excitable senior and now roommate wrapped around his neck in a snug hug. It certainly helped chase away the cold yet still the frigid winds made him shiver nonetheless.

“Adonis-dono!”

At the sound of his name, Adonis’ steps slowed down as the scenery around him came back into focus. Jogging up to him with the sway of violet tresses following his movements, Souma easily fell into step with his classmate a smile spreading over his face.

“You always leave quite early after our “saakuru” meetings, Adonis-dono.” Souma laughed, adjusting his strap as their breaths circled and intermingled around them in a translucent cloud. “It makes catching up with you quite difficult.”

Humming, Adonis shoved his lightly stinging hands into his pockets, letting his gaze wander from his conversation partner to the slowly moving scenery around him. “Sorry, I do not see a reason for usually lingering after our circle disbands for the day.” He shrugged, the crisp December air nipping against his bare skin.

“I suppose our “Saakuru” is a bit odd.” Souma agreed easily, a smile dancing across his pale lips. “Though I find that both your presence within our gatherings proves to be quite grounding. Suo-dono is usually quite level-headed but when placed within the same vicinity as Oukawa-dono, he seems to lose his composure quite a lot. Mikejima-dono is Mikejima-dono, thus your presence in these meetings is quite welcome.”

Arching an eyebrow, Adonis smile and huffed a light chuckle. “I’m glad.” he acknowledged, turning his gaze to the path before him. The conversation between them came to a lull yet Adonis didn’t mind, grateful for the comfortable walk that stretched before them. Though a few paces drew his attention to Souma’s awkward fidgeting, his fingers tapping lightly against the scabbard of his katana, every faithfully hanging by his side. His periwinkle eyes darted from item to item as if searching for something to say and Adonis smiled fondly at the familiar plight his friend found himself saddled with. Deciding to alleviate the pressure, Adonis picked the conversation back up.

“Do you have anything planned after?” He ventured, smiling lightly when those sparkling eyes snapped over to him.

“Oh no, I simply wanted to walk back to the dormitories with you! Nothing more! I am here for absolutely nothing more!” Souma laughed, refusing to meet Adonis’ gaze. It was almost endearing how honest Souma could be as Adonis chuckled, not unkindly. 

“You can talk to me about anything, Kanzaki. We’re friends, no?” He reassured, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. And on some level it must have worked as Souma returned the shaky smile, his fingers stilling for a moment.

“I suppose that is true.” He acknowledged, dipping his head with a chuckled. “Since you offered, I will ask what has been plaguing my thoughts. I was simply wondering if you celebrated this “Kurisumasu” season, that is all.”

Blinking, Adonis felt oddly touched to be asked such a simple question and a wry smile spread over his face. “Not very much, no. Ashura is more important where I come from, but I don’t mind the Christmas festivities either. I just don’t place as much importance on it than others do.” He explained, a twinge of nostalgia twisting in his chest at the reminder of home. Japan’s customs didn’t exactly cater to his Islamic roots and his career as both a student and an idol as well as the civil unrest prevented him from returning home for the mourning period.

A soft ah escaped Souma’s lips and he looked away with a complicated twist of his lips. “Well, Merry Ashura, I suppose.” he offered with an awkward shrug, tongue tripping over the foreign words. “I don’t supposed you’ll still receive the gift I have prepared for you?” Adonis could help but bump shoulders with his companion, the warm laughter bubbling up within his chest warmer than the summer sun.

“It isn’t common to be merry during Ashura, as its a mourning period.” Adonis couldn’t help but tease, watching Souma fumble over apologies and he finally let himself throw back his head and laugh, the air around him warming his heart. “But I will gladly accept the gift. In fact, I have one prepared for you as well, if you would like that.”

And though Souma’s face was still tinged with red from both the cold and his embarrassment, he easily agreed to the arrangement, an eager light sparkling within his eyes.


End file.
